Kit
by Suicidal Muffin-chan
Summary: Sora sends a gift to Leon. Too bad no one had mentioned it was an adorable blonde. LeonxCloud, fluffy goodness. Rating upped because I can't control myself!
1. Chapter 1

I thought this was a lot of fun to write. Basically, I saw a fic and realized Leon tended to be made a cat. Originally, Cloud had been a cat, but I thought he made a cuter fox.

Allergy Information: The fluff will rot your brain... or make you want to adopt a fox...

* * *

Leon sighed as he finally signed the last of the paperwork. He'd been at it constantly, with naught but a single lunch break, and it had still taken him six hours.

A knock resounded; he granted the person permission. It turned out to be one of his 'servants,' although none were treated as such.

"Your brother has sent a gift, sir…"

Leon raised an eyebrow. He thought he'd made it clear to Sora that he didn't want any more presents. Nonetheless, he instructed the servant to bring it to him. What he hadn't expected was a person-- and it wasn't just any person, but the most beautiful being Leon had ever set eyes on. He had bright blue eyes, fair skin, and spiky blond hair that somewhat reminded the brunet of his brother. However, what were strange about him were the small, foxlike white ears protruding from his head and the tail that swished nervously behind him. It took a surprisingly long time for Leon to realize he was naked except for the bonds the servants had around him.

Leon quickly had the servants who'd brought in the 'gift' untie him. He was handed a note, undeniably from Sora; Leon then dismissed the servants. The note read, "Hey, Squall!" Leon's eyes narrowed at the use of his old name. "Riku found him one day at the lab and rescued him. Isn't he cute? You'd better take good care of him!" It was signed, "Love ya! Sora. PS: His name's Cloud. It's fitting, huh?"

Leon put the note on his desk and motioned for Cloud to come to him. Nervously, he did. Slowly, so as not to scare him, Leon brought his hand up and pet his head. Cloud flinched, but relaxed when the hand proved unthreatening. The brunet continued to pet him, gradually pulling the blonde closer until Cloud's head rested on his shoulder. Soon enough, he'd fallen asleep with his face nuzzled in Leon's neck and his tail draped around his hips.

Carefully, Leon picked up the foxlike male and carried him to his bed; the brunet wasn't sure where else to put him, honestly. He was worried that the other boy would be scared if he woke up alone in a room-- it was obvious he was maltreated at the lab-- and he didn't want him to stay with any of the servants.

Leon found an old shirt and put it on the smaller boy; it was big enough on him to come just past his butt. He also slipped a pair of boxers on him, unsurprised that they came down to his knees. He looked so innocent lying there… Leon blushed when he realized he was staring and covered the sleeping male with a soft blanket, pausing whilst pulling away to smooth down a strand of hair. He shook his head and turned. Really, what was wrong with him? He was acting stupid. It was just a guy; yeah, it was an unbelievably cute guy that needed protection and love and… Leon smacked his forehead. He wasn't making this any better for himself.

With a sigh, Leon undressed and climbed into bed-- on the side opposite Cloud, of course. And it took a while, but he eventually fell asleep.

--wheniseeyourface--

Leon woke up to bright blue eyes staring at him. He blinked a couple of times; they were still there. He closed his eyes, counted to ten, and opened them again. It didn't work; they were still there. He was about to try counting to twenty when he recalled 'receiving' the smaller male last night. He sighed and got up, throwing on some clothes and beginning to leave his bedroom.

As expected, Cloud looked frightened at the concept of being left alone. Leon gave him a reassuring smile and motioned for him to follow. Apprehensively, the blonde got up and slowly walked over.

"Good morning," Leon kept his voice low; he didn't want to startle the other. "Did you sleep well?" The blonde nodded nervously. "Good. Are you hungry?"

"A-- a little…" Leon blinked. His brain was valiantly attempting to deal with cuteness overload-- and very nearly failing: Cloud was blushing slightly, fidgeting with the hem of the oversized shirt, his ears were flattened in embarrassment and his tail was lowered, and he'd stuttered. Instead of squeezing the blonde to death like he wanted to do, he settled for smiling and gently coaxing Cloud to the kitchen, where he went about making breakfast for the two of them.

"Are pancakes alright?"

"U-um… what's a… pancake?"

Leon blinked again. It was like having a four-year-old that had been kept in a box his entire life. And damned if it wasn't adorable and endearing.

Leon ruffled his hair at the cute look of confusion on Cloud's face before making the pancakes. While he was making breakfast, Cloud kept asking what he was doing. Eventually, the blonde was leaning over his shoulder following him around as Leon attempted to focus on making breakfast.

"What are you doing now?" Cloud asked as Leon flipped the first pancake.

"If you don't flip them, one of the sides burns and the other one doesn't get cooked at all," Leon patiently explained.

"Why do they need cooked?"

"Because they'll get you sick otherwise, and they don't taste very good."

"How do they make you sick?"

"There's nasty germs and stuff in them."

Cloud scrunched up his nose. "Why do you put them in there, then?"

Leon just laughed and ruffled the blonde's hair again. When they were ready, Leon put the pancakes on two plates and set the table, pausing when he noticed the look of confusion on Cloud's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Um… How do I use this?" he asked with a blush, holding up a fork.

"You don't know how to use a fork?"

"…I wasn't supposed to be like a human at the lab…" he whispered. He looked ready to cry as he recalled the horrible place where he'd been kept his entire life. Leon didn't say anything, instead drawing Cloud close to him. The blonde cuddled into him, ears flattening as he held back tears.

"Sh, it's okay… I'm not going to let them hurt you…"

"P-promise?"

"I promise." Leon kissed the top of his head. Cloud calmed down soon enough, pulling back and wiping the tears from his face with the back of his hand. Leon managed to get him to sit down at the table. Somehow, the brunet ended up with Cloud in his lap, feeding the blonde small bites of pancake.

"Oh! Are you thirsty?" Cloud jumped at the sudden exclamation, apparently unused to loud noises, but nodded. Leon lifted the boy off his lap and went to the fridge. "What do you like?" Cloud shrugged. "Um, how about some orange juice?" Cloud tilted his head, but seemed to agree.

Leon sighed as he got out the carton; this was proving difficult. Cloud knew very little of the world. How was he going to fare when Leon had to work? Perhaps he could stay in his office… no, that wouldn't work; the blonde would ask about every little thing, Leon wouldn't be able to resist explaining, and no work would be done.

Leon poured a glass and handed it to Cloud, and poured another glass for himself. He couldn't help but smile at the blonde as he sipped at the drink. Apparently, he liked it, for he quickly downed the entire glass. Leon found himself staring at the way the light illuminated Cloud's fair skin, marvelling at the silky white fur on his ears, and the childlike innocence reflected in the blue eyes. The next thing he knew, he was running fingers along Cloud's smooth cheek and edging closer to the confused face in front of him. He'd barely pressed his lips to Cloud's in a chaste kiss when the boy sprang away, bumping into the counter behind him.

"Cloud? What's wrong?"

"D-don't! Stay away!" The statement was followed by a fearful growl.

Leon blinked. "Okay. I'll stay over here." He leaned against the counter on the other side of the kitchen. "Now please tell me what's wrong." Cloud merely backed himself into a corner and slid down to the floor, curling up into a protective ball. "Cloud, it's okay. I want to help you." The protective ball grew smaller and shakier. Leon slowly approached it and kneeled down next to it. He gently stroked Cloud's head, determined to make the blonde realize he wasn't trying to hurt him. "Sh, I'm not going to hurt you." Leon drew the shaking figure into his arms, content simply to cuddle him. Cloud, apparently, wasn't too happy with the situation, though; he squirmed, trying to get away from Leon. "Cloud, calm down. Just… calm down and tell me everything… I'm not going to do anything, okay?"

Eventually, the blonde latched onto him. His small body was pressed entirely against Leon's, his face was buried in the other's hair, and Leon could've sworn he felt tears beginning to soak through his shirt.

"I don't want you to be like him…" Cloud confessed. "I want to believe you're going to help me…"

Leon responded simply, "I'll never hurt you. I swear."

The figure in his arms moved to stare at him. "Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course." Leon started to lean forward to kiss Cloud, but he hesitated an inch from his lips. It was Cloud who closed that distance, tentatively pressing their lips together. Leon gently ran a hand up and down his spine in encouragement. When they parted, Cloud stared up into the brunet's eyes almost fearfully.

"You're not… mad at me, are you?"

"Wha-- no, of course not. Why would I be?"

"I just tho-- never mind…" Cloud's ears flattened again.

Leon kissed his forehead. "I doubt I even have the ability to get angry at you. Even if I did, I wouldn't hurt you. I promise." Leon pressed a short kiss to Cloud's mouth. "I'm going to protect you, no matter what."

"Th-thank you, Leon…"

--dontstopdontchangestaybeautiful--

Leon gently pet Cloud's hair as the two of them lie in bed together. It had been just over a month since Leon had had the pleasure of receiving the smaller male, and Cloud had started to break out of his shell. He was purring softly as Leon's hand ran through his hair, tail swishing happily on the bed. Just as Leon was leaning forward to capture his soft lips, a knock resounded.

Leon sighed and leaned back into the bed, allowing his servant entrance. A note from Sora was presented to him.

Cloud watched him curiously as he read the note, still absently stroking blond hair. When Leon finished, he smiled softly and placed the note on his nightstand.

"What did it say?"

"Do you remember Riku?"

Cloud's face scrunched up cutely as he tried to recall… the name was vaguely familiar… "Oh, I remember him! He rescued me!"

"Yeah. He found the guy that had hurt you."

"Xemnas?"Leon nodded. "They imprisoned him."

"Really? So everyone's safe now?" Leon smiled.

"Yes, Cloud." He kissed him softly. "You don't have to worry about him finding you anymore. You're safe, Kit." Leon had taken to calling Cloud a kit when no one was around, due to the fox ears and tail.

Cloud smiled and cuddled back into his newfound 'master.' Leon simply resumed petting him; Cloud resumed his soft purring. The blonde soon fell asleep like that.

"You know, Cloud… I think I love you," Leon whispered.

Although they'd been in an awkward stage of togetherness since the first full day Cloud had spent with Leon, neither man had actually confessed. Cloud was too afraid and confused, and Leon was just plain stubborn. Therefore, Cloud had no idea exactly how far the other man's feelings extended, and Leon didn't realize how much he'd infiltrated the blonde's carefully constructed shell.

Leon placed a gentle, loving kiss on Cloud's neck before smiling sadly and pulling away. In his sleep, Cloud whined and clung to the tanned, muscular arm with which's owner he was so desperately smitten. Leon couldn't help but smile that one smile that showed he was completely and entirely enamoured, mind, body, and soul. He drew Cloud close and wrapped his arms around him, content at the happy noise that escaped the kit's throat. The blonde's ears flattened in an attempt to help him snuggle even closer to the warm body, so Leon held him tighter. It wasn't until Cloud's breath echoed in his ear that the brunet realized what he was doing and attempted to push him away. It didn't work very well at all, because he didn't have the heart to push away the now-whimpering kit.

Leon tried to ignore that he was actually content to fall asleep with the smaller male in his arms.

--idfallherforstillanyhow--

Leon cast another glance to the blonde that was sleeping in the corner. He couldn't seem to concentrate with the kit even in the same room. Leon sighed and shoved away the small stack of papers; the size was slowly dwindling, but he'd only gotten about half of it done in three hours-- and there were maybe twenty documents, total.

Deciding to put off the paperwork for now, Leon rose and gathered the smaller body into his arms, carrying him to their shared bed. When the blonde met the crisp sheets, his eyes fluttered open.

"Leon?" His voice was slightly muffled by a yawn.

"Yes, Cloud?"

"Um… Lee, what does love feel like?"

Leon blinked. "It… depends. Everyone experiences love differently." There. That was a safe response, wasn't it?

"Then… what does love feel like for you?"

"You mean when I'm in love?" The blonde nodded eagerly. "It feels like… I have to be careful because anything I do can break him. I feel like I have to constantly watch over him and make sure he's being protected. And when I'm around him, my heart beats really fast and I forget to breathe because he's so beautiful."

Cloud's heart fell at Leon's words. He couldn't compare to that. Sure, Leon may have felt the need to watch over him, but that's just because the blonde was Leon's possession. After all, Cloud was far from beautiful. And no matter how hard he tried, that's how he always would be.

"O-oh…"

"Why? What's wrong, Cloud?"

"N-nothing… It's stupid…"

Leon tilted Cloud's face up. "Tell me," he coaxed gently.

"Um, it's just… never mind…" Leon reluctantly let the subject go. "He-- he sounds amazing."

"He is. I don't know how he hasn't realized it."

"Why hasn't he?"

"He's been hurt a lot. He doesn't think he's deserved anything I've given him."

"Mm… Can you point him out to me tomorrow?" Leon blinked twice before laughing-- not chuckling, but outright laughing. "What? What'd I say?"

"I just… can't believe… you didn't realize I was talking about you this whole time," the brunette said between laughs.

"You were? But I'm not--"

"I told you he doesn't realize how amazing he is." Cloud pouted. "Oh, don't be like that, babe."

"Why couldn't you have just told me?"

Leon leaned close. "You wouldn't have believed me. You still don't."

"Am I supposed to? You-- I'm not anything you just described."

"Of course you are." Leon kissed him softly. "Cloud… I love you. I'll wait forever until you realize that."

Pink dusted the smaller man's cheeks. "You-- you really mean that…?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't."

"I, um, I love you, too," the blonde said shyly.

"Don't say it because you think you should. Say it only when you mean it."

"But I do mean it, Leon! I think you're amazing." Cloud gently took Leon's hand and laid it over his chest. "Can you feel it?" he whispered. "This is how you make me feel."

Leon wrapped his unoccupied arm around Cloud's waist and pulled him close for a sweet kiss, feeling the heart beneath his fingers beat faster. Slowly, Cloud's fingers became entwined with Leon's.

"I love you," Leon said. He wanted that rush he got when Cloud had first said it. It could become addicting, he realized.

"I love you, too."

Of its own accord, Cloud's tail wrapped around both of them in an attempt to keep Leon close. The brunet merely smiled and pushed Cloud down for another kiss.

* * *

I'm not sure if I should be disappointed or not. Parts of it I like... and other parts... well, not so much.

This actually wasn't written during lectures. I think that's why it's so different from my usual stuff. Nonetheless, tell me if you like it or not. Either way, it will probably help shape future stories.


	2. Chapter 2

This was so totally unplanned it isn't even funny. I just started writing and this happened. So, um, I hope you like it!

Also! Go read **xxRainbow-muffinsxx** story, "His Innocent Fox." It's dedicated to the first part of this! I feel very honoured! It's a beautiful storyline, so please read it!

**Allergy Infomation****:** Leon is a pervert. Cloud is still innocent and adorable.

* * *

"Leooonn," I whined. "I don't think I want to do this anymore…"

Leon tugged on my (human) ear with his teeth. "You're the one who asked," he murmured.

"B-but I don't want to—"

"Too bad." Leon's hands slipped under my shirt, and I gasped. His fingers were sending shivers down my spine just from touching my stomach. He pushed my shirt up to my chest and hovered above me. "You look so hot right now," he whispered. "I don't know if I can restrain myself anymore."

I hit his chest, but he didn't move. "You're _not_, you idiot! Get off!"

Leon caught my arms and pinned them to either side of my head. I tried kicking him, but that failed, too, when he suppressed me with his thighs. He was so close I couldn't help but shiver.

"If I wasn't restraining myself, I'd already have fucked you."

My breath caught in my chest. Being so close to Leon… and in such an intimate position, with him saying those things…

"L-Leon, I don't want—"

"Then you shouldn't have asked me to show you how I feel."

I gulped. I didn't want Leon to—not yet! I wasn't ready! I didn't want it!

Before I knew it, Leon was wiping tears from my face. I hadn't even noticed when I started crying. I sniffed as he dried my face with his gentle hands, leaving my arms free to push him away… but I didn't.

"Is being with me that bad?" he whispered.

I sniffled. "N-no."

"Then why can't I?"

"Be-because I…" I looked away; I felt my ears flatten instinctively. "Because I like you."

I looked up to Leon's confused face.

"Then why can't I?"

I glared. "Because you're a pervert!" I hit his chest. "Stupid! Stupid! Go find someone else, you—you jerk!" My tail swished behind me in an attempt to help me get away.

Again, Leon grabbed my hands. "I don't want anyone else." His face was suddenly close again… "I only want you. I only need you."

Aaaah, all of a sudden my face was hot--!

Leon smirked and leaned down. "You're adorable when you blush." He kissed me; I couldn't remember the last time he had given me such an innocent kiss. Oddly, those were the kisses that made me melt—not the passionate ones, or the lusty ones, but the sweet, innocent kisses he gave me after he said I was cute. I loved them. I couldn't get enough.

"Again," I whispered when he pulled away. "Kiss me like that again."

He smiled and obliged. My hands slipped from his grip, and I fisted his shirt. I could feel him beginning to smile against my mouth; I pulled away.

"So that's the secret, hm?" I didn't say anything; I was too busy panting. "You can't resist me when I kiss you that way?"

I blushed again and looked away. "It's because… it makes me feel like you like me."

Leon tilted my head back toward him. "Haven't I told you before that I love you?"

"But—I—I couldn't believe you."

Leon laughed. "Obviously. We wouldn't have been in this situation if you had."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Sorry."

"I love you," he whispered. He rested his head just next to mine on the pillow.

I started stroking his soft hair. His head… devoid of ears, unlike mine… I didn't understand how he could love something like me, but… I was so happy. "I love you, too."

Maybe tomorrow... maybe then I would let him... I blushed.


End file.
